


Türchen 22 - Amélie

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Tag, an dem Erik Mats trifft, war sowieso schon kein Tag wie jeder andere. Wie sollte er das auch sein, wenn er an diesem Tag seinen Flohzirkus zur Kirche eskortieren soll? Aber Mats verleiht dem Tag noch einmal eine ganz besondere Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 22 - Amélie

**Author's Note:**

> Für Nathia. Von dir kamen eben diese zwei, dazu die Stichworte „Kirche“ und „Kindergarten“... So weit, so gut. Waren sehr schöne Vorlagen ♥ Aber Mensch, in einer Kirche kann man doch nicht streiten! XD

**Wortzahl:** 3394  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Kinderkram, aber ohne Familie. Außerdem Romanze.

 

Erik ist Kindergärtner aus Leidenschaft.

Natürlich ist er das. Das bisschen Geld, das er dabei verdient, entschädigt nicht für die winzigen Stühlchen, die nervige Kindermusik oder die Eltern, die für ihren kleinen Schatz immer das Beste wollen und dabei völlig unrealistische Ansprüche haben.  
Aber für Erik ist sein Beruf weit mehr als ein schlecht bezahlter Knochenjob – er ist seine Erfüllung. Er mag es, mit diesen kleinen Menschen zu tun zu haben, zu sehen, wie sehr sie sich von Erwachsenen unterscheiden, mag es, sie aufwachsen zu sehen. Deshalb fällt ihm auch jedes Jahr der Abschied so schwer – er würde gerne wissen, wie es mit seinen Schützlingen weitergeht, ihm ist jedoch bewusst, dass er größtenteils aus ihrem Leben verschwindet, sobald die Steppkes die Eingangstüren des Kindergartens zum letzten Mal hinter sich lassen.

Würde man ihn im Moment fragen, ob er seinen Job liebt, würde er sich wohl nicht so schwärmerisch darüber äußern und eher zu einem 'nein' tendieren. Jeder Ausflug in die Öffentlichkeit mit seiner Kindergartengruppe ist ein Albtraum, bei dem er und Stella, seine Kollegin, in Anbetracht ziehen, den Gruppennamen von „Flohzirkus“ auf „Terrorkrümel“ abzuändern.  
Klar, das ist nur ihr interner Name für den Haufen tobender Kinder. Offiziell sind sie die Igelgruppe.

„So, alle wieder da.“

Stella hat zu ihm aufgeholt, an jeder Hand hat sie ein Kind. Anna und Stefano waren der Meinung, nach Blumen suchen zu müssen – die Suche war natürlich vergeblich, die einzigen Blumen, die sie im Winter finden werden, sind Eisblumen und Erik glaubt, dass sie das nicht verstehen würden.  
Seine Kollegin sieht so geschafft aus, wie er sich fühlt. Sie streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, quittiert das mit einem Seufzer.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft.“

Das ist nicht nur eine Aufmunterung für Stella, das ist die Wahrheit. Die Kirche ist schon in Sichtweite und als Erik die Zwerge, die nun wieder in Zweierreihen hinter ihnen her laufen, darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie gleich Tiere sehen werden, werden sie ganz friedlich. Also, zumindest verhältnismäßig.

Wie alle Kinder in diesem Alter sind ihre Schützlinge extrem quirlig. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Marcel, der dann am glücklichsten ist, wenn man ihn in Ruhe malen lässt. Aber sogar er wird gerade von der allgemeinen Aufgekratztheit mitgerissen  
Erik ist froh, dass sie ihren Fußmarsch so geplant haben, dass sie vor Beginn des Kindergottesdienstes an der Kirche ankommen. Vor der Kirche wurde nämlich eine Krippe nachgebaut, komplett mit echten Tieren. Mit dem Versprechen, ein paar Ziegen zu streicheln, locken sie die Kinder zur Kirche, außerdem sind sie, wenn sie sich dort ein bisschen austoben durften, ruhiger, wenn der Gottesdienst losgeht. So schön die Veranstaltung auch gestaltet sein mag – es bedeutet, dass die Knirpse lange sitzen müssen und das ist nicht in ihrem Sinne.

Die Freude, als sie den Vorplatz der Kirche betreten und dort tatsächlich in einem umzäunten, mit Stroh ausgelegtem Bereich mehrere Ziegen, zwei Schafe und ein Esel stehen, ist gigantisch. Sofort ist sämtliches Benehmen vergessen, die Kinder stürmen hinüber zum Zaun und strecken ihre Hände den Tieren entgegen.  
Stella und Erik machen keine Anstalten, sie aufzuhalten. Hier haben sie alles im Griff, sie hätten die Marschaufstellung jetzt eh aufgelöst. Über solche Kleinigkeiten, dass sich die Formation von selbst aufgelöst hat, sehen sie inzwischen hinweg. Die Kinder sind bei den Tieren und das war das Ziel.

Es war eine gute Entscheidung, das sieht Erik jetzt schon. Sie sind nicht die ersten hier, doch die anderen Grüppchen mit Kindergartenkindern werden von ihrem Betreuern bereits in die Kirche getrieben. Mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken sehen sie hinüber zur Krippe, Erik hört ihr Jammern.  
Das ist wieder etwas, wofür sie von älteren Kindergärtnern sehr kritisch beäugt werden. Ihre Erziehungsmaßnahmen deuten sie gerne als revolutionäres oder besserwisserisches Verhalten. Dabei halten sowohl er als auch Stella sich an die konservativen Erziehungsmaßnahmen – nur eben mit Köpfchen. Deshalb nehmen sie auch Rücksicht darauf, dass sie nicht mit Erwachsenen zu tun haben, die es gewohnt sind, stundenlange Vorträge anzuhören, sondern eben mit Kindern, die am liebsten herumlaufen und spielen wollten. Da kann der Gottesdienst noch so toll und erzieherisch hochwertig sein – das Tierestreicheln davor beruhigt die Gemüter und die Kleinen sind aufnahmebereiter.

Was das angeht, sind Stella und er voll auf einer Wellenlänge. Auch sie hat die Freude am Umgang mit kleinen Kindern noch nicht verloren. Das ist einer der Gründe dafür, warum sie so gut mit den Knirpsen klar kommen.  
Dass sie bei ihnen wahnsinnig beliebt sind, jeder auf seine eigene Weise, schadet natürlich auch nicht.

Ja, Stella und er sind sich da echt ähnlich. Nebenbei ist sie richtig attraktiv – auch dann, wenn sie mit unordentlich zusammengebundenen Haaren und geröteten Wangen zwischen den Kindern in einem Haufen Bauklötze sitzt.  
Man hält sie sehr oft für ein Paar. Und wenn man erfährt, dass sie nur Kollegen sind, die gut miteinander klar kommen, tippt man darauf, dass sie bald ein Paar sein werden. Erik ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob nicht auch Stella diesen Gedanken hegt – bei ihm sieht es da allerdings ganz schlecht aus. Stella mag zwar sämtliche Erwartungen erfüllen, aber er würde noch nicht einmal behaupten, dass sie miteinander befreundet sind. Man arbeitet miteinander, man hat die gleichen Arbeitsmethoden. Für ihn ist das keine Beziehungsgrundlage.  
Außerdem findet er das beste an ihr ihren Namen. Und das auch nur, weil er ihn an Bier erinnert. Abgesehen von ihrer identischen Berufsethik findet er nichts an ihr besonders anziehend.

„Dann mal auf in die Schlacht.“

Sie nicken sich kurz zu, bevor sie ihren Schützlingen folgen.  
Marcel traut sich nicht, die Ziege zu streicheln und muss ganz explizit aufgemuntert und dazu aufgefordert werden. Stefano dagegen ist so übermütig, dass er beinahe einer anderen Ziege das Auge aussticht, woraufhin diese sich empört abwendet und außer Reichweite verschwindet, was wiederum zu großer Enttäuschung bei den anderen Kindern führt... Sie haben alle Hände voll zu tun.

Dann hebt Erik den Kopf und sieht ihn und die Welt bleibt für einen Moment stehen.

Gefühlt zumindest. Das Toben geht weiter, wenn sie gerade nicht alles im Griff hätten, könnte er sich keinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit leisten. Ist jedoch gerade alles im Rahmen und er kann weiter zum anderen Ende des Geheges hinüber sehen.  
Dort steht der Esel. Und direkt vor ihm, auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes, der schönste Mann, den Erik je gesehen hat.

Ja, er übertreibt. Und irgendwie doch nicht, denn dieser Mann mag vielleicht nicht objektiv der schönste Mann der Welt sein, dafür... Es ist etwas, das er nicht in Worte fassen kann. Etwas, das seine Welt stillstehen – oder zumindest die Welt um ihn herum verstummen – lässt.  
Attraktiv ist er auf jeden Fall. Er sieht gut aus und in Eriks Augen halt besonders gut.

Dunkelbraune, leicht gelockte Haare, ebenso braune Augen... Er trägt einen Filzmantel in schwarz, darüber hat er einen grob gestrickten hellgrauen Loop. Erik kommt sich im Vergleich dazu mit seiner teils immerhin noch dezent schwarzen, teils giftgrünen Skijacke fast schon schäbig vor. Na ja, es kann nicht jeder herumlaufen wie ein Model und bei ihm geht das als Allzweckkleidung durch – wer mit Kindern unterwegs ist, muss sich warm und funktionsorientiert anziehen.

Der Mann füttert gerade den Esel, er hat einen Beutel mit altem Brot dabei. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist entspannt, gelassen, er lächelt leicht. Dabei kräuselt sich seine Oberlippe etwas.

Plötzlich sieht er auf, ihre Blicke treffen sich. Der andere Mann erstarrt und ein Blitz fährt in Eriks Magengrube.  
Wow.  
Seine Augen sind wirklich dunkelbraun, das sieht er auch aus der Entfernung. Und der Blick... Erik kann nicht wegsehen, sein Gegenüber ebenso wenig.

Eine Mädchenstimme reißt ihn aus seinem Bann. Neben ihm steht Amélie. Halt, nein, sie steht nicht, sie geht. Sie geht am Zaun entlang. Nun kommt auch bei ihm an, was sie sagt.

„Ich will den Esel streicheln.“

Der Esel. Eriks Blick gleitet über die Krippe, über alle Tiere.  
Es gibt hier nur einen Esel. Und der wird gerade von dem Mann gefüttert, von dessen Blick er sich kaum lösen konnte.

Aufsichtspflicht ist Aufsichtspflicht, da stehen seine Emotionen hinten an. Er muss Amélie folgen.  
Ausgerechnet Amélie... Sie ist Eriks Sorgenkind, aber gleichzeitig auch mit Abstand das interessanteste Kind in ihrer Gruppe. Vor allem für ihr Alter ist sie extrem smart – hat die Wünsche eines kleinen Mädchens, aber die eiskalte Berechnung einer Erwachsenen. In anderen Worten: Sie weiß, was sie will und sie weiß, dass sie mit ihrem Kleinmädchencharme, wenn sie es richtig anstellt, alles bekommt.  
Jetzt ja auch wieder. Sie will den Esel streicheln, also tut sie es. Wer könnte einem kleinen Mädchen schon einen solchen Wunsch abschlagen?

Erik folgt ihr zu dem schönen Mann, der inzwischen den Blick wieder abgewendet hat. Ist wohl besser so – Erik will so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.

Selbstverständlich sind sie nicht alleine. Paul, Amélies bester Freund, folgt ihnen.  
Hin und wieder nennt er Amélie aus Versehen Kim. Sie erinnert ihn an eine Serie aus seiner Kindheit – Kim Possible. Amélie hat nicht nur auch feuerrote Haare, sondern ist genauso selbstbewusst und durchsetzungsfähig. Sogar ihr bester Freund passt. Paul ist nicht ansatzweise so intelligent wie sie, hat dafür ein sehr freundliches, offenes, irgendwie treudoofes Gesicht und sieht mit seinen blonden strohigen Haaren und den abstehenden Ohren aus wie der beste Freund der Serien-Kim.

Die Hoffnung, dass er ohne Konfrontation mit dem schönen Mann auskommt, wird sofort begraben. Bis sie beim Esel ankommen, füttert er ihn immer noch und Amélie ist damit sichtlich nicht zufrieden. Sie stemmt ihre Ärmchen in die Seite und sieht Erik böse an. Er weiß sofort, was sie will.  
Das Schicksal hasst ihn.

Normalerweise gehorcht er Amélie. Er ist insgeheim ein Fan ihrer resoluten Art und findet es lustig, mit ihr ein Team zu bilden – sie als das kleine schmollende Kind, er als der dazugehörige Erwachsene, der mit entschuldigendem Unterton klar macht, dass Amélie immer bekommt, was sie will.  
In diesem Fall sieht das jedoch ganz anders aus. Erik traut sich nicht, den Mann anzusprechen und anpöbeln will er ihn erst recht nicht.

Amélie merkt seinen Widerstand. Deshalb greift sie ausnahmsweise auf eine Erklärung zurück.

„Ich will den Esel streicheln.“  
„Amélie, du kannst nicht einfach den Esel streicheln, wenn der Mann ihn gerade füttert.“

Er hasst es, das zu sagen. Aber was will man sonst zu einem kleinen Mädchen sagen? 'Der nette Herr'? Noch schlimmer.

Der Mann sieht erst Amélie, dann Erik an. Aus der Nähe ist seine gekräuselte Lippe beim Lächeln noch markanter – und noch liebenswerter.

„Hey, das ist kein Problem.“

Die Worte sind an Amélie gerichtet, sein Blick jedoch auf Erik. Erst als sie quiekt und beginnt, den Kopf des Esels zu tätscheln, wendet er den Blick ab.

„Willst du das restliche Brot haben? Dann kannst du ihn auch füttern.“

Natürlich nimmt Amélie sofort an. Sie bedankt sich mit süßer Stimme und einem bezauberndem Lächeln und Erik ist sich ganz sicher, dass das nur gespielt ist. Aber sie spielt es gut, das muss man ihr lassen. Man merkt ihr die schlitzohrige Freude darüber, dass sie den anderen Kindern der Gruppe etwas voraus hat, gar nicht an.  
Erik wird endgültig von dem Mann abgelenkt, als Paul seine Hand in das Maul des Esels schiebt und er den großen Retter spielen muss. Bis er den Esel, Paul und Amélie beruhigt hat, ist der schöne Mann verschwunden.

Sein Herz wird schwer, er richtet sich sofort zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Allzu weit kann er ja nicht weg sein... Scheinbar schon. Keine Spur von einem Mann mit dunkelbraunen Locken.  
Dafür sieht er Stella, die auf ihn zukommt. Ihr Blick ist schon wieder leidend, er erahnt, was sie ihm mitteilen wird.  
Natürlich behält er mit seiner Vermutung recht.

„Wir sollten langsam rein.“

Reingehen... Das bedeutet, dass sie die Kinder dazu bringen müssen, sich von den Tieren zu lösen, um sich stattdessen die Hände zu waschen und dann still hinzusetzen. Da ist richtig viel Überzeugungskunst gefragt.  
Sie sammeln die Kinder ein, versichern ihnen, dass sie nur kurz in die Kirche gehen, um den Gottesdienst anschauen – danach können sie selbstverständlich wieder zu den Ziegen und zum Esel. So schaffen sie es noch vor Beginn des Gottesdienstes, den kompletten Flohzirkus auf die Toilette zum Händewaschen zu befördern.

Dort kehrt Eriks Gedankenchaos zurück. Die aufmüpfigen, unwilligen Kinder haben ihn abgelenkt, jetzt, wo sie einigermaßen gehorchen, erinnert er sich wieder an den Mann.  
Das war etwas besonderes. Schlicht und ergreifend. Nun versteht er auch, was mit „Liebe auf den ersten Blick“ gemeint ist – nun weiß er, dass es tatsächlich passieren kann, dass man jemanden sieht und sich die Welt deshalb auf den Kopf stellt.

Das war nicht einseitig. Wenn Erik diesen Gedanken nicht hätte, würde er das Thema wohl abhaken, er hat schließlich schon öfter gutaussehende Männer gesehen. Aber bei diesem Exemplar war das komplett anders. Sie haben sich in die Augen gesehen, Erik hat sich gefühlt, als würde er unter Strom stehen.  
Und der andere war ebenfalls wie gebannt. Er hat ihn beeindruckt, auf irgendeine Art und Weise.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Es ist Stella, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißt. Sie ist gerade damit beschäftigt, die Erde von Stefanos Händen – er hat seine Suche nach Blumen wirklich sehr ernst genommen –zu waschen, schafft es dabei dennoch, ihn über den Spiegel, der über den Waschbecken angebracht ist, anzusehen.

„Klar. Warum?“  
„Du wirkst so abwesend.“

Oh. Nun ja, das ist er wirklich. Dass Stella das bemerkt, verwundert ihn jedoch. Normalerweise sieht man ihm so etwas nicht an.  
Sie sieht seinen überraschenden Gesichtsausdruck und deutet ihn falsch.

„Okay, gut, es fällt eigentlich nicht auf. Es ist nur so, dass du seit fünf Minuten Annas Hand rubbelst.“

Wieder oh. Sofort lässt er Annas Hand los, das kleine Mädchen dreht sich zu ihm an und sieht ihn enttäuscht an.  
Sie hat sich das gefallen lassen, natürlich. War ja schließlich Erik, der das gemacht hat. Das blonde Mädchen vor ihm ist sein persönlicher Fan, sie mag ihn sehr. So sehr, dass sie, solange er bei ihr ist, alles mitmachen würde – sogar Impfungen. Händewaschen geht da auch in Ordnung.

„Ja, passt schon. Ich habe nur gerade...“

Die Wahrheit erfährt Stella nicht, das steht schon mal fest. Nicht unbedingt, weil sie sich nicht besonders nahe stehen – er schafft es einfach noch nicht, das von gerade eben in Worte zu fassen. Er kann die ganze Zeit an diesen Mann denken, an diese Verbindung, die zu hundert Prozent zwischen ihnen bestand, aber er kann es nicht erklären, dieses Kribbeln, diese Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Aber er weiß, wie er Stella antworten kann, ohne ihr etwas zu verraten. Seine Antwort besteht einfach aus einem Nicken zu den Kindern, das sie so interpretiert, dass er in ihrer Anwesenheit nichts sagen kann.  
Gefahr erkannt, Gefahr gebannt.

Erik hält kurz Annas Hände unter den Handföhn, lässt es dann zu, dass sie ihre Pfötchen an seiner Hose abtrocknet. Damit wäre auch das das letzte Kind gesäubert – Stella wurde gerade eben mit Stefano fertig – und sie können ins Kirchenschiff zurückkehren.  
Ihre Reihe finden sie schnell, sie ist am Gang mit einem Schild mit der Bezeichnung „Igelgruppe“ versehen. Der gezeichnete Igel löst Begeisterungsstürme bei den Kindern aus.  
Die Sitzplatzwahl ist dafür umso schwieriger. Bis jeder den Sitznachbarn hat, den er sich wünscht, vergeht eine Weile. Immerhin hat jeder seinen Platz gefunden, als der Pfarrer vor das Publikum tritt – Erik ist eingerahmt von Amélie und Anna.

Nun kann er zur Ruhe kommen. Auch wenn ihm der Mann von vorher immer noch nicht ganz aus dem Kopf geht und er den kompletten Flohzirkus bei sich hat.  
Erik mag die Atmosphäre in Kirchen, vor allem, wenn es auf Weihnachten zugeht. Dieses Ruhige, Erhabene, Sakrale zieht ihn jedes Mal in seinen Bann.  
Die Kinder auch. Das ist vor allem dem Pfarrer zu verdanken, der seine Predigt wirklich mitreißend und vor allem kinderfreundlich gestaltet hat.

Warum Erik sich trotz allem plötzlich umdreht, kann er selbst nicht sagen. Die Schritte im Gang waren es nicht, so etwas lenkt ihn normalerweise nicht ab. Es war mehr ein Gefühl.  
Der schöne Mann ist zurück. Als er Erik erblickt, erhellt sich seine Miene, er steuert direkt auf ihn zu.

Erik dreht sich schnell wieder nach vorne, er schluckt. Ja, das mit der Ruhe hat sich jetzt erledigt. Sein Herz schlägt schnell, die Gedanken rauschen durch seinen Kopf. Der Mann ist zurückgekommen, er kommt zu ihm.  
Kurz darauf nimmt er neben Amélie Platz. Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen ist nun das einzige, was zwischen ihnen steht beziehungsweise sitzt.

Er lächelt ihn an, weiß selbst ganz genau, dass das ein sehr nervöses Lächeln war. Aber der andere bekommt es auch nicht besser hin, seine Lippe kräuselt sich wieder sehr stark und sein Lächeln wirkt etwas schief.  
Wegen ihm? Wegen ihm.

Was soll er tun? Wenn Erik daran zurückdenkt, wie er sich vorher gefühlt hat, als er dachte, dass der Mann spurlos verschwunden ist, ist eigentlich alles klar – er muss zusehen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert. Er muss das zwischen ihnen vertiefen irgendwie.  
Also bricht Erik eine Regel, an die er sich immer ganz vorbildlich gehalten hat: Er spricht. Es ist ein sehr leises Flüstern, er lehnt sich halb über Amélie, um näher bei dem Mann zu sein. Wow, ein gutes Rasierwasser hat er auch noch, wenn er das nach einem kurzen Atemzug richtig beurteilen kann.

„Wie heißt du?“  
„Mats, und du?“  
„Erik.“

Er ist zwar echt gläubig und schätzt Gottesdienste sehr, diese Worte mussten jedoch sein. Auf die Predigt kann er sich eh nicht konzentrieren, wenn der schöne Mann einfach so zurückkommt und ihm so nahe ist.

„Evangelisch oder katholisch?“

Das hier ist ein ökumenischer Gottesdienst. Hauptsächlich auf kleine Kinder ausgerichtet, trotzdem sind mehrere Erwachsene hier, die keine Zwerge im Schlepptau haben. So wie Mats.

„Nichts von beidem, ich bin ungläubig. Es ist trotzdem echt schön hier.“

Erik nickt, er bringt kein Wort heraus. Das liegt nicht nur daran, dass er den Mann – Mats – gerne ansieht, gerne riecht, ihm gerne zuhört. Die Erkenntnis, dass Mats nicht wegen dem Gottesdienst hier ist, raubt ihm die Sprache.

Amélie lenkt ihn kurz davon ab. Sie stupst ihn an und als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hat, fragt sie ihn ganz leise etwas.

„Darf ich auf deinen Schoß?“

Die Kleine mag zwar die Cleverness einer Erwachsenen haben, das Pokerface fehlt ihr jedoch. Man sieht ihr sofort an, dass sie nicht auf seinem Schoß sitzen möchte, weil sie ihn so gerne hat.  
Erik hat das Gefühl, dass Amélie ihn – im Gegensatz zu Stella – durchschaut hat. Sie hat bemerkt, dass da etwas zwischen ihm und Mats ist und durch ihre Bitte gibt sie ihnen die Möglichkeit, sich noch näher zu kommen.

Diese Gelegenheit muss er wahrnehmen. Ohne Widerrede hebt er sie auf seinen Schoß.  
Dann spricht Mats ihn wieder an.

„Bist du mit den Kindern hier?“

Er nickt hinüber zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Igelgruppe, die brav auf der Bank sitzen.

„Ja. Ich bin Kindergärtner.“

Damit ist erst einmal wieder genug gesagt. Sie sehen sich an und schweigen.  
Angenehmes Schweigen? Erik kann es nicht sagen. Er findet das echt schön und könnte ewig so sitzen bleiben und Mats' Blick erwidern, ihn ansehen, das Knistern genießen, aber die Angst, dass er Mats langweilt, nagt an ihm.

„Äh...“

Weiter kommt er nicht. Plötzlich kräht Amélie aus voller Kehle los.

„Heee! In der Kirche redet man nicht!“

Erik wird knallrot, er spürt es ganz eindeutig. Sein ganzes Blut wandert in Sekundenschnelle in seinen Kopf.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gottesdienstbesuchern wendet sich schnell wieder von ihm ab. Die meisten hier haben täglich mit kleinen Kindern zu tun, für sie war Amélies Verhalten überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich.

Mats lächelt ihn an.  
Entschuldigen, er muss sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Nicht jeder ist es gewohnt, von einem kleinen Kind bloßgestellt zu werden.

„Mats, es tut mir-“

Mats' Finger, der sich auf seine Lippen legt, unterbricht ihn. Mit einem „pssst“ macht Mats endgültig klar, dass er nichts sagen muss.  
Gut, so kann er sich wenigstens darauf konzentrieren, dass Mats ihm jetzt noch näher ist.

Seine Finger verschwinden wieder aus seinem Gesicht. Nun legt er sich stattdessen seine Hand auf Eriks, die locker auf der Kirchenbank liegt. Nur wenige Sekunden darauf verschränken sich ihre Finger miteinander und Erik ist endgültig auf Wolke Sieben angekommen.

Amélies Grinsen ist so breit, als hätte der Pfarrer gerade verkündet, dass der Weihnachtsmann dieses Jahr als Helfer den Osterhasen an Bord hat.


End file.
